


SherlolliShots - Beauty Marks

by Liathwen



Series: SherlolliShots [11]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Body Positivity, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 07:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2539778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liathwen/pseuds/Liathwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tumblr prompt from Lokiilockk - Is there any way you can write a little fic where Sherlock counts all of Molly's beauty marks? It could be a bit sexy if you wish. :) Thank you for doing this, darling! :) <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	SherlolliShots - Beauty Marks

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so short, but I thought it worked better as a drabble, hope you like it!! Thanks to my bestie Lisa for the idea behind it!

Sherlock glanced up at Molly as she crossed the sitting room for the fourth time, her tired muscles wavering as she struggled to hold the lunge. She was sweaty and obviously exhausted but had been working out for over an hour, a determined expression on her face.

His eyes narrowed as he scanned her body, reading all the tiny clues that she held without realizing it.

“Molly?” he questioned, waiting until she straightened and looked over at him, panting lightly.

“Yes Sherlock?” she replied, reaching for a bottle of water, her walk a bit wobbly and unbalanced from the overuse of her leg muscles.

Sherlock could easily deduce why she was acting the way she was, but since they’d embarked on a romantic relationship, he had been very careful to not cut her down the way he had in the past. After all, those careless insults were the reason for her behavior now, and he didn’t want to add fuel to the fire that was her emotional state, so he decided to ask.

“Are you alright?” he inquired, knowing full well that she wasn’t. “I don’t believe I’ve seen you so,” he searched for an inoffensive word, “eager to exercise before.”

Molly sighed and flopped down to the floor. She unceremoniously threw a hand across her eyes and laid out, not looking at him.

“You know I’ve gained weight, Sherlock.” She stated it as if they were discussing the weather or any other mundane subject, but Sherlock knew from experience he was dealing with a loaded keg of gunpowder. He stood up from his chair and settled himself on the floor beside her.

“You know what I love about you, Molly?” he asked, grinning when her arm immediately lifted from her face and she beamed at him, still not used to hearing him admit his affection for her so readily.

“I love this.” Sherlock leaned over and pointed to a mole on her leg. He knew she didn’t like it, and had thought of having it removed several times. He continued, lifting her shirt slightly to poke at the light stretch marks on her love handles.

“I love these,” he said, leaning to drop a light kiss to them, gratified to hear a quiet gasp come from her very still form.

“I love this, too.” He pointed to her scar, a leftover reminder of an emergency appendectomy when she was seventeen.

She was silent as he pointed to various other scars and blemishes on her body, rubbing his fingers across some, dropping chaste kisses to others. When he finished, he glanced up at her, finding moisture in the corners of her eyes.

“I love all of you, Molly Hooper, whether you gain or lose four pounds is not going to change that,” he smiled, and planted a final kiss to her delicate little mouth.

“Three,” she mumbled against his lips, her arms snaking around his neck to hold him down against her.

“Nope,” he chuckled, then deepened the kiss, before exploring her marks again, but this time in a much more convincing manner.


End file.
